1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building tools and more particularly pertains to a new siding installation tool for support pieces of siding and act as a guide to facilitate consistent alignment of the siding being installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of building tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,311 issued Dec. 2, 1997 to Paquin describes a multiple piece clamp and jig apparatus that requires separate placement of the clamp and jig. Further, the clamp and jig are held together only by the clamping action of the clamp. Another type of building tool is U.S. Pat. No. 780,697 issued Jan. 24, 1905 to Adams disclosing a shingle gage and holder using a clamp having triangular teeth and a board fixedly attached to the clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,889 issued Nov. 8, 1977 to Barnett, III discloses a single elongated strip shingle alignment fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,279 issued May 28, 1991 to Williams discloses another single elongated strip shingle alignment tool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,144 issued Jan. 15, 1980 to Barnett, III discloses still another single elongated strip shingle alignment apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 738,256 issued Sep. 8, 1903 to Tinklepaugh discloses a non-clamping shingle gage. U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,651 issued Jul. 25, 1916 to Leonard discloses a multiple member shingling gage system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,217 issued Sep. 17, 1985 to Stewart discloses a double row shingle alignment fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,062 issued Aug. 6, 1912 to Vroome discloses a line holder used for aligning shingles and marking parallel lines. U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,642 issued Oct. 29, 2002 to Eads discloses a self-sealing shingle mounting system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,755 issued Apr. 14, 1987 to Birnel et al. discloses a carpet banding capper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,226 issued Aug. 6, 1996 to Markovich discloses a roofer's grid apparatus. U.S. Pat. Design No. 338,635 issued Aug. 24, 1993 to Spindler et al. discloses an ornamental appearance for a shingle placement guide.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that remains in one piece and can be clamped firmly onto a piece of siding to facilitate installation of the siding.